Rikku X Sasuke
by Aerisuke
Summary: What would happen if Rikku from FFX met Sasuke from Naruto Another love story between Rikku and Sasuke. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 1 The Mission

Genre: Hurt-Comfort - Romance

(NOTE: NO THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO SASUKE X RIKKU. IT TAKES PLACE DURING YUNA'S PILGRIMAGE. BY THE WAY, THIS STORY IS ENTIRELY FAN-MADE! THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE ANIME NARUTO. NOR DOES THIS HAPPEN IN FFX. WELL, SOME OF IT IS FROM FFX. IT'S JUST A LITTLE STORY I MADE UP)

Story: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have just completed their first mission: to stop Gato from taking over The Land Of Waves. But now, their next and second mission: to help Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, Tidus, and Wakka guard Yuna on her pilgrimage and keep her safe. But when they meet Rikku, Sasuke starts to slowly fall in love with her. Now, Sakura is jealous of Rikku and tries to do whatever it takes to get her out of Sasuke's life. Just like Ino (who is her rival)  
Sakura declares her and Rikku to be rivals from now on.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had just got on the boat from Besaid to meet Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna. "Greetings. I am Summoner Yuna.  
I had just gotten out from the Temple of Besaid." Yuna said greeting them. "This is Sir Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, and my friend Tidus." Yuna said pointing to Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus. "Please to meet you Yuna. I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said. "The one in the orange jumper is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto. "Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden In The Leaves! I hope to become the next Hokage someday! Believe it!"  
Naruto said. "Anyway, over there in the red dress is Sakura Haruno." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura. "Hello!" Sakura said smiling. "And at last but not least Sasuke Uchiha. The last survivor of the Uchiha Clan. I'll tell you more about us later." Kakashi said as they got on the boat.

3 days later...

On the third day, the group arrived at the Moonflow. Sasuke and Tidus were relaxing and looking at the lake filled with pyreflies. Just then, they saw a girl who was unconscious. Sasuke and Tidus then walked over to her. "You're... not dead" Tidus asked. "Do you know this girl" Sasuke asked. "Of course I know her.  
That's Rikku. She's an old friend of mine." Tidus said. Rikku then got up and took off her Al-Bhed suit. "Ha! Thought I was done for back there." Rikku said as she got up. Sasuke then wolf-whistled at her. Rikku then slapped his left cheek. "Ow! That's not nice." Sasuke said. "Rikku! What happened to you" Tidus asked concerned with worry. "Oh. Let me think. You beat me up, remember" Rikku said. "Wait a sec. That machina thing or whatever... that was you, Rikku" Sasuke asked.  
"Uh... how do you know my name" Rikku asked. "Tidus told me." Sasuke said. Just then, Auron, Kakashi, Kimahri, Lulu, Sakura, and Wakka came and showed up.  
"What is going on... out... here" Yuna asked as she saw Rikku. "Rikku!" Yuna said. "Yunie!" Rikku said as she and Yuna both hugged. "You two know each other"  
Tidus asked. "Of course! We're cousins!" Yuna said. "Right Rikku" Yuna asked. "Right Yunie!" Rikku said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 2 I'm Scared Of Lightning!

Later that night, the group headed towards the Thunder Plains and on their way to Seymour's house in Guadosalam. Just then, there was thunder because that was why they called it the Thunder Plains because of Thunder and Lightning. Just then, as the group was walking, Rikku stopped them. "Guys. Stop." Rikku said.  
"Uh... Rikku, are you okay" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. What's wrong" Wakka asked. "Uh... I think I forgot something back at the Moonflow." Rikku said quaveringly.  
Sakura then groaned and said, "Oh come on Rikku. It's just Lightning. Lightning doesn't hurt anyone." "Yes it does. I have severe astraphobia. When I was younger, my brother Brother aimed a thunder spell at an attacking fiend and he missed and accidentally hit me. Now let's just get out of here." Rikku said. Kakashi then sighed. Later, the group was on their way and were heading toward one of Rin's Travel Agencies. There then was a bolt of Lightning. "Whoa." Tidus said.  
Yuna then screamed. "Whoa. That was close." Wakka said as he started laughing. "Will you stop joking around" Lulu asked. "Alright." Wakka said. Rikku then laughed weakly. "Hey. What is it" Naruto asked. Rikku then continued laughing weakly. "Heh Heh Heh. You're giving me the creeps." Tidus said. "Yeah. Tidus is right Rikku." Sasuke said. Rikku then screamed as there was bolt of lightning. She then screamed. Just then, as there was another bolt of Lightning, Rikku quickly crawled over to Sasuke's left leg and held onto it. "Hey! Whoa!" Sasuke said. "I wanna go home! I hate Lightning! I hate Thunder! Can we please go rest over there, pretty please Sasuke" Rikku asked. "Well, what do we do now" Naruto asked. Auron then sighed. Rikku, Sasuke, and Tidus were then left at the Travel Agency while Auron, Kakashi, Kimahri, Lulu, Naruto, Sakura,and Yuna continued walking. Everytime Rikku asked them to stay they would stop and continue walking. "Pretty please, just a few minutes I'm scared of Lightning! Let's rest, please Pretty please I'm too young to die! You're mean except you Sasuke and Tidus. But the others, you're mean! Cruel! You're moms would be ashamed of you! Are you having fun doing this to me" Rikku asked. "Oh alright.  
We'll rest but she's worse than the storm." Auron said. Sakura then groaned and said, "You got that right Auron. You got that right." Sakura said in her head.  
Inner Sakura then shouted, "Cha! We were just about to leave her and forget her! But no! She had to stay with Sasuke! Why couldn't I stay with Sasuke Why"  
"It's alright Sakura. Since Rikku can have Sasuke, I can have you!" Naruto said as he hugged Sakura. "Shut up idiot!" Sakura said as she shoved Naruto off of her and pushed him to the ground. "Sakura. That's not fair!" Naruto said. "Hmph!" Sakura said. Inner Sakura then shouted, "Cha! I know! During the journey if Sasuke falls in love with Rikku, I'll break them up! HaHaHaHaHa!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 3 I've Decided To Marry

When everyone got to Guadosalam, Seymour welcomed them. "Ah. Welcome." Seymour said. "Uh... thank you..." Sakura said. "...Maester Seymour." Yuna said finishing Sakura's sentence. "Please. Make yourself at home. Lady Yuna, come with me." Seymour said as Yuna followed him into his room. Naruto then went up to Rikku.  
"Rikku, there's a question I need to ask you! I've been waiting for a chance to ask you for the longest time! Give me an honest answer okay" Naruto asked.  
"But Naruto, you have to ask the question before I answer." Rikku said. "Do you love... Sasuke" Naruto asked. "Wh-what Why" Rikku asked. "You have to answer me! Do you love him or not" Naruto asked again. Rikku then looked at Sasuke standing there with his back leaning against the wall. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Sakura" Rikku asked. "Okay. I promise." Naruto said smiling. "The answer... is yes. I don't know why but I think I'm starting to fall in love with him." Rikku said whispering to Naruto in his right ear. "Alright. I promise I won't tell Sakura." Naruto said. "Promise" Rikku asked. "Promise!"  
Naruto said as he gave Rikku the thumbs up. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were talking about the same thing. "So Sasuke, whatever you do, don't fall in love with her." Sakura said. Sasuke then said, "Too late!" "I see." Sakura said. Inner Sakura then shouted, "Cha! What! He's in love with Rikku Why isn't he in love with me Huh Why!" Just then, Yuna came out. "He... he asked me to marry him!" Yuna said. Naruto then looked at Yuna then at Seymour. "Seymour that jerk!  
Why I oughta... Why I oughta..." Naruto said as he was about to attack Seymour but Kakashi grabbed him. "Let it go Naruto... let it go." "I await your favorable reply Lady Yuna." Seymour said as he kissed her left cheek. "As for you, learn your manners by not attacking when interrupting, okay" Seymour said to Naruto. "Fine."  
Naruto said as he muttered. "Alright Yuna. So, where do we go next" Naruto asked. Yuna didn't answer. "Yuna Yuna" Naruto asked again. Yuna then passed out.  
"Yuna!" Naruto said as he grabbed her. "We'd better get out of here." Kakashi said. "Right!" Naruto said as he, Auron, Kakashi, Kimahri, Lulu, Rikku, Sakura,  
Sasuke, Tidus, and an unconscious Yuna left Guadosalam. "See you at Macalania Temple! Oh and one more thing. Only Yuna gets to go to that temple. Lord Tromell will walk her there and you will meet us there later, 'kay" Seymour said. "Okay!" Everyone said.

When everyone got to Macalania Woods, Yuna woke up. "Where am I" Yuna asked. "You're in Macalania Woods." Tidus replied. "Tidus!" Yuna said as she hugged him.  
"Yuna, Maester Seymour said that you will meet him at Macalania Temple and only you get to go to that temple. Lord Tromell will walk you there and we will meet you later." said Auron. "What to do What to do" Yuna asked. "Everyone, I'm going to the Farplanes with Kakashi and Lulu. Rikku, Sasuke, Tidus, Naruto,  
Sakura, Sir Auron, Kimahri, and Wakka will go ahead of us. We'll catch up later. Bye!" Yuna said as she, Kakashi, and Lulu left to go to the Farplanes.  
While Auron, Kimahri, Naruto, Rikku, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tidus went to Macalania Temple to wait for Yuna, Kakashi, and Lulu, Kakashi, Lulu, and Yuna decided to go to the Farplanes. As soon as Yuna told her father Braska the situation, Yuna decided to marry Seymour for the good of Spira. "Kakashi, Lulu, I've... decided to marry." Yuna said. "Good." LUlu said as they left the Farplanes. Yuna then told the rest of the group her decision. Tidus was not happy about it because he loved her so much. As they got there, Yuna said goodbye to Kakashi and Lulu and the rest of the group. Yuna then left with Tromell. Just then, Brother came "Rikku! I will tell Father!" "I am the guardian of Yuna, you see Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!" Rikku said. "You do this alone, sister!" Brother said and left. "I told him that I was Yuna's guardian." Rikku said. "Well, I guess I had to, really." "Then how come you speak Al-Bhed Why It's because I'm Al-Bhed. And that man that I was talking to... that was my brother." "So, you knew" Tidus and Lulu both nodded their heads. "Then why didn't you tell me"  
"Because... we knew you'd be upset." Lulu said. "Oh this is just great! All this time, I've been traveling with an Al-Bhed who is a heathen!" Wakka shouted.  
"Well you're wrong Wakka! We Al-Bhed have nothing against Yevon." Rikku said calmly. "But you Al-Bhed people use the forbidden machina! You know what that means Sin was born because people used machina!" Wakka said as he continued shouting. "Well, you got proof Then show me proof!" Rikku said getting mad. "It's all in Yevon's teachings! Not that you would know!" Wakka said getting mad. "Well that's not good enough! Yevon says this! Yevon says that! Can't you think for yourself"  
Rikku asked getting mad. "Well then, you tell me! Where in Yevon did Sin come from, huh" Wakka asked as he continued to get mad. "I... I don't know!" Rikku said mad. "You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all and that's all you can come up with "But... that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking!  
Nothing will ever change that way!" "Well nothing has to change!" Wakka said continuing to get angry. "You want Sin to keep coming back There might be a way to stop it, you know! Rikku said calmly. "Sin will be gone once we atone for our mistakes!" Wakka said continuing to get mad. "When How" Rikku asked. "If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!" Wakka said as he raised his right fist up in the air and shaking it. "Why do I even bother" Rikku asked. "Rikku! Will this move" Auron asked. "Yes!" Rikku said. "We're not using that, are we Wait... Sir Auron isn't Al-Bhed too, is he" "Alright! That's enough already!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke then calmly said, "Rikku, come with me." Rikku ran and grabbed Sasuke's left hand and stuck her tongue out at Wakka who did a rasperry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 4 The Rikksuke Ride

Rikku and Sasuke were riding on one of the Al-Bhed machina-riding-thing. "I'm sorry about Wakka." Sasuke said calmly. "He didn't have to be so mean, yeah"  
Rikku asked. "I almost cried." Rikku said sadly. "Uh... Rikku" Sasuke asked. "Just kidding!" Rikku said joking. "It's okay. At least you and Tidus are still nice." "You know Rikku, Tidus and I are almost alike because we both hate someone precious to us. I hate my older brother Itachi for killing the Uchiha Clan.  
Tidus hates his father Jecht for giving Tidus and his mom hard times, you know" Sasuke said. "After this pilgrimage is over, I'm going to fight Itachi alone.  
But, I'm taking Kakashi, Naruto, you, Sakura, Tidus, and Yuna with me." Sasuke said. "Thank you Sasuke. You've always been so kind to me because you understand how I feel. How can I ever thank you" Rikku asked. "By helping me defeat Itachi." Sasuke said. "Oh Sasuke. You're so sweet." Rikku said as she was hugging Sasuke. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 5 The NaruSaku Ride

"Oh Sasuke. You're so sweet." Sakura said as she mimicked Rikku and scoffed. "Oh please. I don't think Rikku would ever take place in Sasuke's heart. Besides,  
I'm the only girl for Sasuke next to Ino and Rikku. Naruto, when you asked Rikku if she loved Sasuke, what did she say" Sakura asked. "Sorry Sakura. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. Otherwise, you'd be mad." Naruto said. "Oh come on! Tell me! I won't be mad." Sakura said. "Well, she said..." Naruto said. "Yes."  
Naruto said as he blurted out the truth. "Oh." Sakura said. Inner Sakura then shouted, "What! I knew it! I knew that it had to be her that loved Sasuke! Cha!"  
"When I see Rikku, I'm going to talk to her about Sasuke." Sakura said in her head. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 6 The Death of Seymour

After the party had arrived in Macalania Temple, Rikku and Sasuke were holding hands after they got out of that machina-riding-thing. "Seymour!" Tidus shouted.  
"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth." Seymour said. "Well, make me then!" Just then, Yuna came out. "Yuna!" Tidus said. "But why" Yuna asked. "We saw Jyscal's sphere." Tidus said. "You killed him." Auron said. "What of it Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not" Seymour asked. Yuna then nodded her head. "Well then, why have you come here" he asked again. "I came... I came to stop you!" Yuna said. "I see. You came to punish me, then." Seymour then held out his hand for Yuna to go with him but she stepped back. "How sad. Ah, but of course. "Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life." The Code Of The Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them." Seymour said. "Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life. But they are my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too!" Yuna said shouting. "Maester Seymour!" Wakka shouted.  
"So be it." Seymour said.

Menu:  
You can now summon The Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto as Yuna's first aeon.

"we're gonna kick your butt Seymour! Believe it!" Nine-Tailed Naruto said as he, Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahri started fighting Seymour. Seymour then fell to the ground. "Yuna... you would pity me now" Seymour said as he fell to the ground... dead. Yuna then closed his eyes. Tromell then came out. "Lord Seymour! What happened here" "We better get out of here." Tidus said as he and the party left Guadosalam. Just then as they were fighting a fiend, the fiend made the ground collapse which made everybody fall underground. Yuna then woke up. "Yuna" Tidus asked. "I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in to Yevon's judgement." Yuna said. "In exchange for marriage" Lulu asked. "why Yuna Why" Naruto asked. "Yes, if that's what it took." Yuna replied. "So, what did Seymour say" Tidus asked. "He didn't say anything. Now... now I don't even think it was worth it. I should of told you what I was going to do. I'm sorry everyone." Yuna said apologetically. "It's okay Yuna! We forgive you. Besides, we're you're friends. right and that's what friends are for, right" Naruto said. "That's enough! Dwelling in the past is futile." Auron said. "Hey! You don't have to say it like that!" Rikku said. Just then,  
the singing to the Hymn Of The Fayth stopped. "The singing stopped." Lulu said. Just then, there was a thud. "There's something here!" Wakka shouted. "The ground."  
"Sin!" Yuna shouted. "The toxin! Watch out everybody!" Lulu shouted. Just then, Tidus woke up in Bikanel Island. He then saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke lying there on the ground unconscious. Tidus then ran to them. "Sasuke!" Tidus then got some water from an oasis. "Hey. Hey, guys, can you hear me" Tidus asked.  
Sasuke then opened his eyes. "Am I dead" Sasuke asked. "No. No you're alive." Tidus said. "Tidus." Sasuke said as he gave Tidus a friendly hug. "I thought Rikku and I lost you man." Sasuke said. "Say. Where is Rikku" Sasuke asked. "I don't know." Tidus said. "And where's Yuna" Naruto asked as he, Sakura, and Kakashi got up. "YUNA!" Tidus shouted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 7 A Heartbreaking Truth

When the party got to Home, they found out that Yuna had been kidnapped by Seymour forcing her to marry him. "Yuna!" Kimahri said. "She's not here. Hello again.  
Wait there until we have performed the sending." Dona said. "They died protecting us. It's not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending." said Isaaru.  
Pacce then came up and asked, "Hey, what's "sacrificed" The Al-Bhed said summoners were being sacrificed. That summoners should'nt have to do a pilgrimage..."  
"Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect the summoners The Al-Bhed had no right in stopping their pilgrimage." Tidus said. "The pilgrimages have to stop!"  
Rikku said. "Huh What do you mean, Rikku" Sakura asked. "What I mean is that if they don't and they get to Zanarkand... They might defeat Sin. Yunie could.  
but then she..." Rikku said. "Rikku. What is it you're trying to say" Sasuke asked. "What I'm trying to say is that... YUNIE WILL DIE, YOU KNOW" Rikku said blurting out the truth. "You know, don't you Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tidus you guys know right Summoners journey to get the final aeon. Yuna told you guys, didn't she With the final aeon, she can beat Sin. But then... but then... if she calls it, then the final aeon's gonna kill her! Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know!" Rikku said as she fell to the ground. "Was I the only one who didn't know" Tidus asked. "Tidus, you weren't the only one who knew. We didn't know either too, yeah" Sasuke said. "SHUT THE HECK UP SASUKE!" Tidus shouted. "Me and my big mouth." Sasuke said in his head. "Sasuke."  
Sakura said in her head. "And I've been telling Yuna... Let's go to Zanarkand together! Let's beat Sin! I told her all the things we could... we could... and all along the whole time, I didn't know anything! But Yuna, she'd just smile." Tidus said. "I can't let her die. I'll find her!" Tidus said as he and the party left to find Yuna in Bevelle and save her from marrying Seymour. "Hang on Yuna! We're coming to get ya! Believe it!" Naruto said.

Meanwhile in Bevelle...

Yuna was getting ready for her wedding with Seymour. She was about to cry but Seymour came in and knocked on her door and she wiped the tears off of her face.  
"Come in!" Yuna said. "Are you ready, my dear" Seymour asked. "Yes. I'll be there in just a second." Yuna said as Seymour left her room. Yuna then put her head on her arms, and cried. Her heart ached to be with Tidus. But her mind told her that she had to do it. Otherwise, he would kill her friends. Just then, Mika knocked on her door. "Lady Yuna, it's time." Yuna then wiped the tears off of her face and put her veil on and walked outside. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 8 Yuna's Wedding

The party then got up to the top. "Yuna!" Tidus shouted. They then stopped as Kinoc held up his gun. "This has gone far enough." he said. Tidus was about to go and see Yuna but Auron stopped him. "Stop." he said. Yuna then held out her staff. "Oh... well isn't this interesting... playing at marriage just for a chance to send me Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting be my lovely wife." Seymour said. "Stop! Do you not value your friend's lives Your actions determine their fate. Protect them... or throw them away. The choice is yours my dear." Mika said. "If I don't surrender... then all my friends will be dead. I guess.  
I have no choice." Yuna said to herself as she dropped her staff by letting it fall to the ground. "You are wise." Seymour said. He then stepped forward,  
put his hands on her shoulders then caressed her left cheek with his right hand and... kissed her. "Yuna!" Tidus shouted. "Get away from her!" Tidus said in his head angrily. "Alright! That does it! I'm through standing around! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he attacked Seymour with his shadow clones. Naruto,  
and Sakura attacked Seymour. "Everyone! Go! Take Yuna! We'll take care of Seymour!" Naruto said. Kakashi then knocked Yuna out and carried her on his back.  
"Naruto... Sakura... be careful." Sasuke said in his head. Naruto and Sakura then defeated Seymour and followed closely behind. "That's the last of Seymour we'll ever see." Naruto said to Sakura. "Yeah." Sakura said to Naruto. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 9 The Rikksuke Love Scene

(NOTE: AND NOW... THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... IT'S THE RIKKSUKE LOVE SCENE! YAY!)

After the party escaped Bevelle and got Yuna back into her summoner's clothes, Yuna decided to head off to a spring with Tidus following close behind. "I'm going to head off to one of the springs." Rikku said sadly as she walked to another spring somewhere in the woods. Yes they were in Macalania Woods.  
Sasuke then followed her and saw her crying. The reason why she was crying was because she didn't want Yuna to die. "Just leave me alone Sasuke." Rikku said continuing to cry. "NO!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke didn't want to see her cry. He knew he had to do something. But what He then thought of an idea. "Rikku...look at me." Rikku then stopped crying as she looked at Sasuke who stared at her."Well, here goes nothing." Sasuke said to himself. He then kissed her. Her eyes began to shake but then began to close. They then shared a moonlit tryst underwater. In across another spring, another couple was learning the same couple was Tidus and Yuna. After that, Rikku and Sasuke then headed into the Celsius to make love. What they didn't know was that Tidus and Yuna went in there at the same time and did "it" at the same time only Tidus and Yuna made love in the cabin while Rikku and Sasuke made love in the guest room. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 10 Crossing The Calm Lands

After Rikku and Sasuke woke up the next morning and got dressed, they joined with the rest of the group and left for The Calm Lands. Before they left, Naruto popped the question to Sasuke, "So Sasuke, what happened between you and Rikku last night, hmm" The party then stopped. "Oh, Naruto." Sakura said groaning in her head.  
"Naruto, I would rather tell you in private." Sasuke said whispering. "Oh, okay." Naruto said whispering. "Are you guys coming back" Rikku asked to them. "Yeah." Sasuke said. "Don't worry. We'll catch up. Right Sasuke" Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a weird look when he said, "Right Sasuke" Sasuke then groaned in disgust and said in his head, "Sometimes I can't stand the way he gives his weird looks."

Meanwhile back at the woods with Naruto and Sasuke...

Naruto and Sasuke then sat by the tree where the rest of the party slept for camp last night. "Anyway, so Sasuke, what did happen between you and Rikku last night, hmm" Sasuke then scoffed and asked, "Why the heck would I want to tell you... loser" "Oh come on Sasuke! I just wanted to know!" Naruto said. Sasuke's heart then pounded as he was nervous. He then remembered of what happened between him and Rikku the night before. "Naruto, didn't you promise Rikku not to tell Sakura" Sasuke asked. "Yes. But... I... I... I told her okay!" Sasuke's eyes then widened in shock. "Y-You t-told her" Sasuke asked stuttering. "Yes. I did. Happy" Naruto asked. "Well, what did she say" Sasuke asked. "She seemed okay with it." Naruto said. "She did" Sasuke asked. "But what did happen between you and Rikku last night" Naruto asked again. "Well... we made love." Sasuke said as he blurted out the truth. "But promise me that you won't tell Sakura." Sasuke said.  
"I promise." Naruto said. He then teased Sasuke about him and Rikku. "Sasuke and Rikku, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage.  
Then comes Rikku with the baby carriage." Sasuke then punched Naruto. "Cut it out Naruto!" Sasuke said angrily. "Fine." Naruto said as he muttered. Naruto and Sasuke then told each other to not tell Sakura. They then had a plan. Sasuke would pretend to like Sakura, he then would pretend to kiss her when she was asking for the truth, and then Naruto would tell Rikku after they kissed just so Rikku won't be upset. After Naruto and Sasuke left, they told Auron, Kimahri, Lulu,  
Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, and Kakashi to not tell Rikku or Sakura. Sasuke would suprise Sakura.

Later that day...

As the group reached a village called Foyra, they decided to stay there for the night in a hotel because the sun was going down. Tidus amd Yuna decided to stay in the same room since they were now "lovers" and shared the same bed. Rikku was in the other room...alone. But... since she was in love with Sasuke, she decided to sleep with him. Sakura and Sasuke were in a room together. Rikku hated that. She hated when Sasuke was with Sakura. She then stopped when she heard Sakura and Sasuke talking and decided to eavesdrop.

In Sakura and Sasuke's room...

Sakura was then looking concerned when she looked at Sasuke who was being quiet and was trying to keep his promise to Naruto. "Sasuke, you haven't said a word to me the whole day. Is something wrong", she asked. "Alright. What's going on" she asked awaiting his answer. Sasuke didn't reply. "Sasuke, you haven't said a word to me." Sakura said worriedly. Sasuke then looked at her and went forward to kiss her. His heart then pounded. "Come on Sasuke. Remember what you said to Naruto." he thought to himself. He then kissed Sakura which made Rikku turn around, look out the window and see them. She then ran back into her room, crying.  
While Rikku was running to her room, Sasuke noticed her and stopped kissing Sakura. "Sakura, I have to go." Sasuke said as he left his room and left Sakura confused thinking that he liked her. Sakura then smiled and passed out, sighing in an "I'm love with Sasuke" way. 


	11. Chapter 11

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 11 Sasuke's Apology and Romantic Letter

Rikku was still crying in her room. Sasuke then knocked on her bedroom door. "Go away Sasuke.", Rikku said in tears. "Rikku, please just let me explain."  
Sasuke said sadly. "It's too late for that." Rikku said, heart-brokened. "Oh come on!" Sasuke said, pleading. Through the door, Sasuke could hear Rikku shouting,  
"SASUKE, I HATE YOU!" Sasuke's heart then broke. Sasuke then went into her room. "Sasuke, you lied to me. I thought you were in love with me." Rikku said turning around to face him. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay!" Sasuke said shouting. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Rikku said upset as she kicked Sasuke out of her room. Sasuke then sighed, sadly. Sakura, who heard the whole conversation after waking up was happy. "Hooray! It worked! Now I can have Sasuke all to myself!" Sakura thought smiling. Inner Sakura then shouted, "Way to go Sakura! It's working!"

The next day...

Rikku then told the others of what happened during lunch. "Stupid Naruto." Sasuke said to himself. "Yuna.... Why don't you go talk to Rikku" Tidus said calming her down. "You're right, Tidus. I should. I don't want to see Rikku so sad. Let me talk to her." Yuna said as she left the dining room table.  
Yuna then knocked on her door. "Rikku, it's me... Yuna. May you please let me in" Yuna asked. "Come in." Rikku said sadly. Yuna then came in and closed the door and sat on her bed. "Rikku, look. I know that you hate Sasuke for what he did. But, that doesn't mean that you can't stop loving him. No matter what,  
I'm sure that... somewhere inside of you there's still a part of you that still loves him. I'm sure that somewhere inside of Sasuke's heart... there's a part of him that still loves you. So, what you should do is listen to your heart. Because if you stop loving him, he's going to lose you and you're going to lose him.  
So, Rikku, just please. Just give Sasuke another chance." Yuna then smiled. She was about to leave the room, but Rikku stopped her by asking this, "Yuna..."  
Yuna then turned around to her face her younger cousin. "How did you know that I loved Sasuke so much" "Because... you and I are both alike, Rikku. We both love someone so dear to us. I love Tidus so much, and... you love Sasuke so much." Rikku was then shocked as she remembered the night that Sasuke kissed her in one of the springs of Macalania Woods. "So, Rikku..." Yuna asked. "Yes, Yunie" Rikku replied. "I want you to think about what I said, okay" she said as she left Rikku's room. Rikku then smiled.

Later that evening...

Sasuke had written a kind of long and romantic letter. He then slid it under Rikku's door and left when he got to her door. He then went back to her door.  
"Rikku, there's a letter from me. So, whenever you have the time, please open it." Sasuke said as he left her room. Rikku then got out of her bed and picked up the letter.

Here's what the letter read:

"Dearest Rikku,  
Look. About the other night... I just wanted to say that I'm truly and deeply sorry that I hurt you. The problem was... it was all Naruto's idea. He only did it just so that you wouldn't be hurt. He didn't really mean to ask of what happened between us 2 nights ago. He just did it out of curiosity.  
Sometimes, Rikku, Naruto can't help himself. He doesn't have a mother and he doesn't have a father. He may be annoying sometimes but... underneath that fiery and feisty attitude, he has a good heart. He may be feisty and fiery sometimes but... he's a really sweet boy when it comes to helping a friend in need. He may be of what some of us consider a "loser" and an "idiot" but... he's really sweet. But... Rikku... I've been wanting to say this ever since we kissed. Rikku, I Love You. I love Sakura too but in a friendly way. And... Sakura says sorry for hurting you. She promises that she won't hurt you again.  
She may be annoying sometimes... but underneath that feisty attitude, she has a good heart. Not only am I sorry for what I did. But... we're all sorry.  
Auron... Kakashi... Kimahri... Lulu... Naruto... Sakura... Tidus... Wakka... Yuna... and... me. So... please... Rikku... forgive us. Forget any of this ever happened and let's continue with Yuna's pilgrimage. So, Rikku... please... give me a... second chance. Please.

Love always, Sasuke. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 12 A Night Of Romance

Rikku could not believe what she was reading. Did Sasuke really mean that "Did... he just... say that... he loves me" she asked herself. Rikku then took Yuna's advice and decided to go and talk to Sasuke. She then went inside his room and saw him outside on the patio. "Hey." Rikku said. "Hey." Sasuke replied. "Come in.  
Please sit down." Sasuke said as Rikku sat on a chair. "Did you read my letter" Sasuke asked. "Of course I did." Rikku said. "Are you still mad at me" he asked. "No." Rikku said. "Sigh. That's a relief." he said relieved. "Look. Rikku, I'm sorry." he said. "I forgive you." Rikku said. "You do" Sasuke asked shocked. "Of course I do. Look, Sasuke, just because that you kissed Sakura, I'm still mad at you. But, that doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you. You may have your hate for Itachi. But... I know that somewhere inside of that cold heart of yours, there's the kind and sweet side of you because you're willing to help your friends. Before I met you, Sasuke, I was this girl who wanted adventure and wanted to see the outside world of Spira. But now... Sasuke... after Yuna's pilgrimage is over, I'll be able to go back to Konoha with you if... Yunie dies." Rikku then started crying again. "Rikku, you're... crying... again."  
"I have to go. I'm sorry." Rikku said as she was about to leave the room but Sasuke grabbed her left wrist. "WAIT!" Sasuke shouted as Rikku turned around to face him and he pressed his lips against hers and... kissed her. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and she gently but calmly closed her eyes. She then calmed down, Her mind was filled with Sasuke. And only Sasuke. He then lifted her up and layed her on the bed and kissed her fiercely. He then took off her orange tank top and slid it over her head while she took off his shirt and slid it over his head and they fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 13 Yuna's Sphere

The next morning, Rikku and Sasuke woke up, got dressed and went to meet the others. "Hey, hey! There he is!" Naruto said as he, Auron, Kakashi, Kimahri, Lulu,  
Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna appeared and clapped for him. Sasuke was confused. "Uh... guys... why are you clapping for me" Sasuke asked. "Because, Sasuke, you're in love with Rikku and you're holding hands with her!" Naruto said. Sasuke then realized that he was holding hands with Rikku. He then looked at Rikku as they let go and blushed. "So, where are we going next" Naruto asked. "Zanarkand." Yuna replied. "Uh... Yuna Why are we going there again" Naruto asked. They then all groaned except for Yuna. "What" Naruto asked. "We're going to Zanarkand to get the final aeon, idiot!" Sakura shouted as she punched him. "OW! Sakura!  
That's not fair!" Naruto whined. Sakura then looked at Sasuke and smiled realizing how much Sasuke loved Rikku so much. Sakura then decided to move on without Sasuke and stay with Naruto who had a crush on her. "But first..." Yuna said. "Kimahri" Yuna asked as Kimahri walked forward. "We must go to Mt. Gagazet."  
Kimahri said. "Tell them why, Kimahri." Yuna said. "We must defeat rivals Biran and Yenke. They're my rivals." Kimahri said.

The group then left the city of Foyra and headed to Mt. Gagazet. Just then, Biran and Yenke appeared. "Summoner may pass. Guardians may pass. Kimahri not pass! Kimahri shame Ronso Brothers! Kimahri forget his birth!"  
Biran said. "Forget his people... forget his mountain... little Ronso... weakling Ronso." Yenke said. "Mountain hate the weak... hate the small... if you will climb." Biran said. "Then I must prove my strength!" Kimahri said. "You tell 'em Kimahri! Go Kimahri! You rock!" Naruto shouted. Sakura then punched him. "Ow! Sakura!"  
"Shut up you idiot! He'll hear you! Besides, this is Kimahri's fight." Sakura said. "Think you will win" Biran asked. "You not forget who took your horn" Yenke said. "Never forget! Kimahri never beat Brother Biran before!" Biran said. "This time, I win! I will win!" "Why you..." Tidus shouted. "No Tidus! Don't butt in!  
Mind your own business! This is our fight." Sasuke shouted. "Kakashi, Naruto, and I will help Kimahri defeat Biran and Yenke." Sasuke said. "Sakura!" Kakashi shouted. "Uh... yes, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked. "Take good care of Yuna for us. Will you" Kakashi said. "Yes!" Sakura said. "Biran, rend you asunder!" Biran shouted. "Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke shouted. Kakashi and Sasuke then started using their Chidori. "Chidori!" Kakashi and Sasuke shouted. "Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto said as he used his sexy jutsu. Biran and Yenke then stopped the fight with their eyes focused on Naruto's sexy jutsu. "Are you kidding, Naruto What the heck kind of technique is that!" Sasuke shouted. "I call it my Sexy Jutsu." Biran then ran away. Yenke stayed behind to look at Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Biran then ran to get Yenke. "Come on Yenke! We're getting out of here!" "wait! May I please know your names" Yenke asked Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. "Sacred Mt. Gagazet!  
I honor the names of strong warriors who defeats Biran." "I'm the one who will become Hokage! I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village! Don't you forget it! Believe it!" Naruto said. Sakura then punched Naruto. "OW! Sakura! Stop that!" Naruto shouted. "Not you, you idiot!" Sakura shouted. "He was talking about.  
Sasuke." Sakura said daydreaming about Sasuke. "Oh, I think I'm gonna faint!" Sakura said as she fainted and Kakashi caught her. "Me too!" Rikku said as she fainted and Kimahri caught her. "You may pass." Biran said. "Um... thank you... Sir Biran and Sir Yenke." Yuna said as she and the rest of the group left for Zanarkand. "It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke and never Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Naruto said.

Later that day...

As the group headed to Zanarkand, Rikku and Sakura woke up after they left Mt. Gagazet. "Yuna, I say no! If we go down there, then you'll..." Rikku said sadly as Yuna turned around to face her younger cousin. "Rikku... You're a true friend, and I thank you but... I must go... down, to Zanarkand." YUna said. "I'm not saying we shouldn't go. But shouldn't we think about it some more There's gotta be some kind of way we can save you, Yuna!" Rikku said, upset. "All my life, I knew this moment would come." Yuna said, sadly. "Yunie..." Rikku said about to cry as Yuna hugged her. "Rikku..." Sasuke said in his head sadly feeling sorry for Rikku. A sphere of Yuna's then dropped. "Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything." Yuna said calmly. "Don't say that, Yunie! It's not over yet!" Rikku said crying. "Tell Cid thank you..." YUna said. "No... you can tell him yourself." Rikku said continuing to cry. "Please..." Yuna pleaded. "Yunie, don't say that because... we're gonna see each other again, okay" Rikku said still crying. "Kimahri, let's go." Yuna said. "Right!" Kimahri said. Tidus then picked up the fallen sphere and listened. After Yuna said her goodbyes to Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, Tidus, and Wakka, there was a special message for Squad 7. Especially for Sasuke. "Anyway, Squad 7, I just wanted to say thank you for everything and Naruto, thank you so much for helping me be my aeon by turning into the Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto and helping me defeat Seymour. Kakashi, thank you for always protecting me. Sakura, you too. Sasuke, I have one last request. If I die at the end of this pilgrimage, I want you to take Rikku back with you to Konoha.  
She wouldn't want to be here after I'm dead. She would rather be with you. Please Sasuke. Please do me this favor. Take Rikku back with you to Konoha. Goodbye."  
By the way, Yuna recorded the sphere when Rikku went to go apologize to Sasuke. Tidus, (in the sphere) came out and asked, "Whatcha up to?" Yuna then put away the sphere. 


	14. Chapter 14

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 14 Jecht

After Tidus showed Sasuke the sphere that Yuna recorded, Sasuke was shocked as he remembered that Rikku said that she wants to be with Sasuke and to go back to Konoha with him the night before. Auron, Kakashi, Kimahri, Lulu, Naruto, Rikku, Sakura, Sasuke, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna all sat around a campfire in Zanarkand,  
Spira. Tidus then got up and went to look at the sunset. But, before he left to look at the sunset, he kissed Yuna's right cheek and whispered, "I Love You Yuna."  
Yuna then looked at him and said, "I Love You Too Tidus." They then shared a quick kiss and Tidus went to go and look at the sunset.

Later that night...

The group was making their way towards Sin (a.k.a Jecht). They then found him. "You're too late, Auron." Jecht whispered. "I know." Auron whispered back. Jecht then turned around to face the group. "Hey, Tidus." Jecht said. "Hi Dad." Tidus said. "Hah! You got tall and you're all bones!" Jecht said. "Are you eating right, Tidus my boy" Jecht asked. "You've really grown a lot... since the last time I saw you." Jecht said. "Yeah, But you're still bigger Dad." Tidus said.  
"Well I am Sin, you know." Jecht said as he chuckled. "Tidus..." Yuna said in her head feeling sorry for him. "That's not funny. That's not funny at all! You hear me!" Tidus shouted. Jecht then chuckled again and said, "Well, then... I mean... you know. Let's end this." "Dad" Tidus asked. "Yes" Jecht replied. "I hate you." Tidus said in tears. "Well, then, let's go!" Jecht shouted as he transformed into Sin. "Wait, guys!" Naruto shouted. "Let The-Ultimate Nine Tailed Me handle this!" He then transformed into The Ultimate-Nine-Tailed Naruto as he and Sin (a.k.a Jecht) continued fighting.

After the fight...

Jecht collapsed to the ground and fell into Tidus' arms. "You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry. See You're crying." Jecht said as Tidus started to cry.  
"I Hate You Dad." Tidus said. All of a sudden, Sasuke was imagining himself saying that when Itachi dies. "I Hate You Itachi." Sasuke said in his imagination.  
The words echoed in his head as he passed out. "Sasuke!" Rikku said as she caught Sasuke. Afterward, Jecht was gone. He was dead. And the battle... was over.  
But... there was a heartbreaking truth. Yuna would have to kill all of her aeons except The Nine-Tailed Naruto. And so... she did along with her friends and new ones. 


	15. Chapter 15

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 15 The Proposal

After Yuna finally defeated Sin and all of her aeons, Auron, Kakashi, Kimahri, Lulu, Naruto, Rikku, Sakura, Sasuke, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna all went back home to Besaid.

Later that night...

Sasuke was at the Besaid Beach thinking about Itachi. "Itachi... wherever you are, I'll find you... with Rikku by my side." Sasuke then had a box with a ring on it. Just then, Rikku came out. "Sasuke" Rikku asked as she went behind Sasuke. "Oh! Rikku! You scared me!" Sasuke said. "Sorry." Rikku said, blushing. "What are you doing here" Sasuke asked. "That's what I should be asking you." Rikku said as she and Sasuke giggled. "Rikku, before I begin, I just want to say that.  
I love you so much. Rikku, you and I have known each other for a while now. Rikku..." Sasuke said as he held out a ring. "...will you marry me" Sasuke asked.  
He then put it on Rikku's right 3rd finger. "Sasuke... I... don't know what to say!" Rikku asked in happy tears. "Please say yes." Sasuke said smiling. "Yes!  
Oh, Sasuke! Yes!" Rikku said as she gave Sasuke a really tight hug.

The next day...

"Yuna!" Rikku said as she came running downstairs to see Yuna. "Rikku. What is it" Yuna asked. "Guess what guess what guess what" Rikku asked. "What" Yuna asked.  
"Last night, Sasuke proposed to me and I said "yes"!". Rikku said jumping up and down for joy along with Yuna who hugged her cousin. "Oh, Rikku. I'm so proud of you! My little cousin is getting married!" Yuna said in happy tears. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rikku X Sasuke Chapter 16 The Wedding

The next day...

Rikku and Sasuke were getting married in Bevelle. Tidus and Yuna got married on the same day as them. As Rikku walked down the aisle, Yuna cried in happy tears of joy and happy for her little cousin. Maester Mika then told Sasuke that he could kiss his bride. And he did. Mika then pronounced them husband and wife and Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Later that night at the ball...

Rikku and Sasuke were outside on the patio. Just then, a shooting star passed by them. Rikku then pointed her right hand with her 2nd finger and said, "Sasuke.  
See that" "Yeah. I see it." Sasuke said smiling. "Come here." Rikku said as she and Sasuke kissed. Auron, Kakashi, Kimahri, Lulu, Sakura, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna were all inside with Naruto holding a video camera. "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" They all said. Sasuke then turned around and said, "Naruto! Shut that thing off, you loser!" "Fine!" Naruto said as he put away the camera.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sakura...

Naruto was outside on another patio. Just then, Sakura came out. "Hi Naruto!" Sakura said. "Sakura! Come on in!" Naruto said. "Sakura. Look. I know that you still love Sasuke, right" Naruto asked. "I don't love him anymore because he is taken by Rikku. I love him as a friend and teamate." Naruto then held out a ring. "Sakura, will you marry me" Naruto asked. "Oh Naruto! Yes!" Sakura said.

Epilogue

After Rikku and Sasuke's wedding and Tidus and Yuna's Wedding, Naruto and Sakura decided to marry. Naruto and Sakura married. So did Lulu and Wakka. Rikku and Sasuke then had 2 kids named Aeris and Ami. Wakka and Lulu had a son named Vidina. Sakura and Naruto then had a son named Lee named after their friend Rock Lee. They called their son "Rock".

THE END! 


End file.
